Pfff! That idiot can't love me!
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: A little oneshot between William and Grell! *RE-UPLOAD*


**OKAY GUIZ! I was wantin' to write something... yaoi filled~! Now, for my friends, I WILL WORK ON S.I.T.L ASAP! But I wanted to do this story... and another one... real quick, since they're just gonna be One-Shots~!**

**Now, I'll start taking REQUESTS for any one shots you may want~! (If you don't mind my crappy writing.. 0-0)**

**So~ I'll put how to do that at the bottom! BU BAI~!**

* * *

.:Grell:.

Grell walked into his house after a long day of collecting records. He threw his keys onto a table and took his shockingly red glasses off. His day wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for that bastard William. According to him, Grell was useless. He couldn't do anything, especially his own job, right.

_"Grell, didn't I tell you to bring me your list of collected records?" William asked, glaring at the redheaded Reaper._

"No you fucking didn't!" Grell picked up a knife as he walked into his sparkling red kitchen and threw it at the wall.

"Stupid bastard...," he whispered. Grell slowly made his way up to the second floor of his home, trying to get to his amazingly bloody bedroom.

As he stepped through the bedroom door, he flopped himself onto his bed and let out a deep sigh. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his vest, throwing in onto the ground as thoughts swam through his mind.

_Why doesn't he go easier on me? I swear, I'll get him back one day. I'll do it, no matter what._

Slowly, Grell drifted into a sweet slumber as an unexpected guest walked up his driveway.

* * *

.:William:.

William hated being cruel to Grell. Not only did he hate it, he loved it when Grell got that look of hatred on his face as well. It turned him on. The hatred. Grell's flowing red hair. Grell's body. Everything about Grell, that's what William loved about the red Reaper. But that look of hatred, oh, that turned him on more than the thought of Grell naked. It made William want to fuck Grell's brains out even more than he normally did.

If it had been up to William, if he didn't fear losing his job, when Grell had walked into his office, he would have fucked him over the desk right then and there. Hell, he probably wouldn't have even bothered to close and lock his door first. He just wanted that man, more than he wanted his job sometimes. It was obvious Grell didn't want him though. He saw that every time he made Grell furious. That's why William was heading to the house of that very redhead at this very moment.

He looked up at the red house. It was obvious it was Grell's. The red paint. The red flowers. The red sports car the Reaper had sped away in as soon as work let out. The red curtains in the red trimmed windows. Slowly, he made his way up the red gravel driveway.

_How the hell did he get this?_

William shook his head as he stepped on the red porch and stopped in front of the bloody looking door. He looked around for a doorbell, but not seeing one, he knocked on the door. After he did, it hit him.

**What was he going to say when Grell got to the door? **

_"Oh, hey, Grell. I wanted to come over so I could fuck your brains out without getting caught doing you at work."_?

_Really?_ his inner voice said with a laugh. _That's the best you can come up with?_

Before William had another chance to think about it, the door swung open to reveal a scantily clad Grell. William's breath hitched in his throat as he took in what was in front of him. The lacy red panties showed off every inch of Grell's large, bulging cock. Not only that, his perky pink nipples weren't hidden by the red see-through camisol.

"What the hell do you want?" Grell put one hand on his hip, making William's cock throb harder.

_It's like he's _trying _to turn me on, make me suffer._

"I-I... I wanted to.. um.. come see you," William stammered.

* * *

.:Grell:.

The shock of seeing the very person who pisses him off the most on his own front porch wasn't anything compared to seeing William blushing and stuttering like a school-girl while talking to Grell. He couldn't get enough of it, but what really surprised him the most was that William's innocent act turned him on. Turned him on a LOT at that.

Grell looked at William wide-eyed. and finally let him in.

"Go sit on the couch," Grell ordered, sternly. William wasn't just going to come in _his _house and not get told what to do.

William slowly walked over to Grell's red leather couch and sat. The sight of him sitting on his couch made Grell's heart flutter for some reason.

_Snap out of it you idiot! That man hates you. He's an ASS to you. Don't you dare start falling for him! _his inner voice yelled at him.

But Grell had fallen for the demon Sebastian before.. and he had been more cruel to him than William ever would be. Maybe William was only mean because-

"So Grell," William whispered, snapping Grell out of his thoughts.

"What?" Grell hissed at the arousing Reaper, glaring at him for good measure.

"I wanted to tell you something..."

Grell's interest perked almost as much as his cock throbbed from the sensual sound of William's voice. What could this idiot possibly have to tell him besides: _"You never turned in your list of collected records!"_

Grell shook his head and looked at the other man. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well..." William fidgeted on the couch, wringing his hands in his lap. "I.. I wanted to tell you.. I'm sorry."

Grell was about to open his mouth to ask William what the fuck he meant, but William continued without giving Grell the chance to speak.

"And that.. I'm only mean because... because I love you... And- and seeing you mad at me.. it.. kinda t-turns me on. And I only be mean because if we did anything at work we'd lose our jobs!" he finished in a hurry.

Grell softly smiled, his eyes softening.

_So he does love me... It's a good thing I know this now, or else things wouldn't never get better for me._

Grell lightly padded his way over to where William was sitting, looking at his hands and blushing furiously. He sat on the other man's lap, strattling him.

"Will, I'm glad you finally told me this," he whispered into the other Reaper's ear, putting as much lust into his voice as he possibly could.

_Well, it _has _been a while since I've let someone fuck me. Might as well let him~!_

Grell giggled at his thought and kissed William on the lips, hard.

* * *

.:William:.

William kissed Grell back, pushing him on the couch and getting on top of him. He slightly ran his tongue across Grell's lips, seeking entry, and when Grell gave him that entry, he slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Grell was running his fingers all over William, making his member throb unnaturally. He slowly slid William's jacket off and began to swiftly unbutton his shirt.

William, not wanting to wait any longer, ripped his shirt off before Grell could finish unbuttoning, and quickly got his pants and boxers off. Grell seemed to oogle over William's toned body as William slid his hand down Grell's panties and began to pump Grell's leaned down and put his lips next to Grell's ear, nipping at the lobe before speaking.

"Lube?"

Grell's body shivered in pleasure beneath him as he shook his head.

"I never keep any.."

William's heartbeat sped up as he realized what this meant. _It'll be even more pleasurable for us both, even if he's in more pain, even if I'm in any pain._

William smirked and brought his lips to Grell's mouth and kissed him again. While he did, William began to push his rock-hard member inside of Grell.

* * *

.:Grell:.

William was starting to put himself into Grell. He could hardly believe it! Finally, he would get the pleasure of being fucked again, and this time, it was by someone who apparently "loved" him. Man, William was going to be in for a surprise when Grell-

The sharp pain of William's cock inside of him stopped Grell's thoughts from being logical.

"A-ah~!" Grell moaned as William began to slide in deeper. His fingers grabbed William's midnight black hair and pulled as the pain began to grow. The pain.. the pleasure.

William finally got in all the way, Grell enveloping him to the base of William's cock.

_This is the deepest anyone's gotten in me._

That fleeting thought was all Grell could manage to have as William began to take himself out of Grell.

"Ngh~!" Grell whined as William moved away, but then William slammed back into him with so much force it caused Grell to scream out in as much pain as pleasure.

William began to steadily move in and out and both he and Grell got harder and harder until-

"Will, I think I'm-"

"Me too," William interrupted, placing a soft kiss on Grell's forehead.

William began to get faster and came inside of Grell just as Grell came on both his and William's chest. William collapsed on top of Grell as they both used up the last of the energy. Grell let out a sigh of relief but also sadness.

_That was actually fun.. He's good at this. Maybe I should keep him around for just a little bit longer. Just for the sex, of course._

Then Grell looked down and saw his new red top stained with cum.

"Fucking damnit William! Look what you made me do to my top!"

* * *

**Bwahahah! That's all!**

**Yeah...**

**It sucks . **

**Oh well!**

**You can fucking DEAL WITH IT!**

**Oh!**

**So... Here's the 'lil form thingy for if you wish for me to write a one-shot just for you~! (This must be sent to my PM and will not be accepted if it's in the reviews.)**

{Insert name of anime here}

{Insert pairing here}

{Insert any kinks, bandagem etc. you would like to see right here}

**Woo! Now.. review? =D Pwease~?**


End file.
